


Has sido un lobo malo

by Stephie_Rowena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie_Rowena/pseuds/Stephie_Rowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella Navidad, desde que empezaron a salir, no iba a ser muy distinta que las otras, lo único que cambiaría sería el regalo que Stiles quería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has sido un lobo malo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!  
> Espero les guste mi pequeño regalo :)
> 
> N/A: el título apesta, pero tiene un poco de sentido xD

Como todas las Navidades, después de que hubieran terminado el Instituto, la manada celebraba aquella fecha en la reconstruida casa Hale. La Navidad en casa de Derek se había transformado en una especie de tradición para la manada, así que aquel 24 de diciembre Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Derek y Stiles estaban sentados en la mesa cenando y conversando alegremente. Luego de cenar, esperaban a que fuera medianoche para hacer la entrega de regalos y después de que todos recibieran sus regalos, la manada, poco a poco, comenzaba a retirarse. Scott y Allison fueron los últimos en irse, Derek estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Stiles lo arrinconó contra ella. 

— Dime ¿qué se siente estar empotrado contra una puerta? —preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa traviesa. Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en vez de contestarle inmediatamente, con un rápido movimiento invirtió sus posiciones.

— Pues ni siquiera lo sentí —le respondió y se inclinó para besarlo, pero Stiles lo detuvo.

— ¿Sabes por qué Santa no te trajo regalos este año? —Derek alzó una ceja al escucharlo— Porque has sido un lobo malo, muy malo. ¿Y sabes lo que les da Santa a los lobos malos?

— ¿Carbón? —contestó Derek sin poder contener su sonrisa.

— No, algo mucho peor.

— ¿Peor? —preguntó con voz “inocente”.

— Sí —respondió Stiles alargando la “i” y moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia a abajo—. Les envía a alguien para que los castigue.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Derek acercando al cuello de Stiles— ¿Y tu sabes a quién envío Santa a castigarme?

— Sí, pero te lo diré en nuestra habitación —respondió liberándose del agarre de Derek, para subir rápidamente las escaleras. 

Derek humedeció sus labios y subió las escaleras lentamente. En la distancia que separaba las escaleras de su habitación había un camino hecho con la ropa que Stiles llevaba puesta ese día, Derek dejó escapar una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza. No se molestó en recoger la ropa y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Stiles, pero él no estaba allí. 

— ¿Tus super sentidos de lobo te han fallado? —preguntó Stiles rodeandolo con sus brazos. Derek ladeó su cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo, lugar en el que el mentón de Stiles estaba apoyado.

— Solo te estoy siguiendo el juego, Stiles —mintió, pues aquel camino que había hecho Stiles con sus prendas de vestir lo habían distraído demasiado.

— Sabes, mentir no es bueno... Creo que la próxima Navidad, Santa, nuevamente no te traerá ningún regalo —dijo introduciendo una de sus manos entre la camiseta de Derek y con sus dedos acarició su bien formado abdomen. 

— Creo que podré soportar otro castigo de parte de Santa.

— No te lo recomiendo, pues el próximo será peor —dijo volteándolo y empujándolo a la cama.  
Derek estaba a punto de continuar aquella conversación, pero fue impedido por la boca de Stiles. Mientras se besaban, Stiles le quitó la camiseta a Derek, quien soltó un leve gruñido de placer al sentir la piel de Stiles rozar con la suya. Continuaron besándose con pasión, las manos de Derek recorrían la espalda de Stiles, una de ellas fue detenida por la del joven, quien, sin dejar de besarlo la guió al respaldar de la cama. Un pequeño _click_ y el frío del metal rodeando su muñeca lo hicieron abrir sus ojos y detener el beso.

— ¿Me acabas de esposar? —le preguntó Derek y Stiles asintió sonriendo. Otro _click_ se escuchó y Derek vio que su única mano libre había sido esposada— Stiles... —el aludido rió y depositó un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Has sido un lobo malo, Derek —susurró en su oído— y te mereces un castigo. 

— Stiles, suéltame o te...

— Tus amenazas ya no funcionan conmigo, Derek. Lo único que logras con eso es aumentar las ganas que tengo de follarte —una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el torso de Derek y se detuvo en el bulto de su pantalón. Lo masajeó sin despegar la vista del rostro de Derek, quien se retorcía del placer e intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras—. No lo harás, a menos que quieras romper la cama —dijo besando el cuello de Derek y luego bajó hasta sus pezones, mordió uno de ellos provocando que otro gruñido saliera de la boca de Derek. Stiles sonrió al ver que Derek dejaba de intentar liberar sus manos y siguió besando el torso de Derek, deteniéndose para lamer sus perfectos abdominales. 

— Ah... 

— ¿Te gusta? —Derek gimió al sentir la lengua de Stiles en sus abdominales y sus manos abriendo su pantalón — Es bueno saber que te gusta, porque es lo único que tendrás —dijo separándose de Derek, este abrió los ojos y vio como como Stiles se alejaba de él—. No me mires así, fuiste un lobo malo y... ¡Wow, Derek! Me gustaba esta cama —Derek empujó a Stiles contra el colchón, se deshizo de su pantalón y sin preparación previa lo penetró. 

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Derek! —las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad y el reflejo rojo en los ojos de Derek, preocupó a Stiles— ¿Der-Derek? —el lobo sonrió al notar el leve temor en la voz de Stiles, para luego soltar un aullido.

— Me parece que seguiré siendo un lobo malo... —Stiles sonrió al escucharlo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo.

— ¡Oh, por favor hazlo! Sé el lobo más malo del mundo.  
Después de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, se recostaron abrazados en la cama.

— Feliz Navidad —le dijo Derek dándole un pequeño beso en la frente—. Y vamos a tener que comprar una cama —Stiles rió.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado Derek bajando su vista para mirar a Stiles.

— Este fue mi mejor de regalo de Navidad y espero que la próxima Navidad mejore —Derek no pudo evitar reír ante la confesión de Stiles.

Sí, el sexo navideño se volvería una tradición para Derek y Stiles.


End file.
